Sailor Moon: The Soldier's Advent
by Hybrid
Summary: Just as everything was begining to look good more trouble shows it's ugly face. First the moon and now the strange men showing up. Find out what happens. -(I dare you! hahaha)-
1. Chapter One

Sailor Moon: The Soldier's Advent  
Author: Hybrid  
Email: Myth_05@hotmail.com  
Raiting: PG  
Editor: Completely  
-----------------------------------  
Author's Note: Though I don't own   
these characters, I DO own this story.  
SO STAY AWAY FROM IT YOU BLOOD-SUCKING LOSERS!!!!!  
-----------------------------------  
Editor's Note: This is a completely  
unique story. Very captivating. I'm  
enjoying editing this!  
(I prefered Blood-Sucking Mammals of   
a pig, But, I guess that's how it   
goes when you're just the editor. ^_~)  
-----------------------------------  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Usagi stared up at the moon. It had been over half a year since she had to save the Earth from   
an unstoppable evil - though she did transform several times to Sailor Moon, but only for   
memory's sake. Nothing ever seems to attack Earth anymore. Are they afraid, or plotting?  
  
She looked to Chibi-Usa, who slept on the bed beside her own, then back to the moon.  
  
'Huh?' she thought. 'Is the moon ... pulsating?' She leaned forward, squinting. 'No, darkening!'  
  
Usagi took another glance at Chibi-Usa who was, thankfully, sound asllep. 'She'll be   
dissapointed that she couldn't tag along ... No. It's probably nothing anyway,' Usagi thought.  
  
Leaving from her house, she double checked that her brooch was still in her pocket. It was.  
  
"Alright, here I go," she whispered. "Moon ... Eternal ... Power ... MAKE-UP!" she then called   
out as she gracefully twirled around.   
  
Beautiful, glittering pink ribbons encased her torso creating a leotard, then around her arms   
and legs, one after another in a rythm that matched her floating grace. Next came the miniskirt  
around her waist, then immediately following a shining on her forehead from the crecent moon   
that formed the center of her tiara. Which then appeard along with earrings and a choker with   
the same insigna.  
  
She was once again Eternal Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice. Giving her trademark   
salute, she departed.  
  
Several minutes later, she arrived at the house of Minako, which she knew also as Sailor Venus.  
Also there, she knew, was her black cat, Luna, with her lover, the white cat Artemis, and their  
daughter, Diana.  
  
'They could all be of help finding out what's happening,' she thought, looking up to see the   
moon was a darker shade of grey now.  
  
"Minako, Luna!" she called.  
  
Diana was the first to the window, followed close by -  
  
"Chibi-Usa?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
A few minutes later, Chibi-Usa, Diana, Luna, Artemis, and Minako had joined Sailor Moon on the   
front porch. The argument to come between Usagi and Chibi-Usa was forgotten as the moon had now  
become a halfway darker shade shade of black.  
  
"This can't be good," Luna stated. "Minako ..."  
  
"Right," Minako said, reaching for her henshin pen with one hand, holding the other   
high, while calling out, "Venus ... Crystal ... Power ... MAKE-UP!"  
  
Right on cue, star-coverd ribbons began to form around her, exploding below her in several more,   
where emerging came Super Sailor Venus - beautiful soldier of love. She struck a pose as she   
announced herself.  
  
"We should go get the other senshi," Artemis suggested.  
  
"What about Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna?" Sailor Moon asked. "They're Sailor Senshi   
too."  
  
"Well, they 'do' seem to pop up at the appropriate times, so why bother?" Venus pointed out.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Moon succeeded.  
  
"Then may I suggest we split up?" Luna said. "Artemis, Diana, Chibi-Usa and I will get Makoto.   
Venus, you go find Rei. And, Moon, you find Ami. Tell them what's going on."  
  
They all nodded and departed after a final look at the moon, now almost completely black.  
-----------------------------------  
Ending Note: Did I set the scene well?? WHO CARES!? NEway...lemme know what you think and  
if the Japanese names confused you, then might I suggest finding some -(mental loneliness with   
the tunnel of clowns. *editor bows*)- Um.....yea....anywho, find some SM obsessing freak's   
site and SOAK -(in basking glory when you find the bright shining light at the end of the   
tunnel of jeering clowns. *Completely bows again*)-. **scoots away from Completely a bit, then   
resumes**. Okie, well if there are no more interruptions -(BOO!)- grrrrrrrrr........  
  
Completely: [robotic voice] if you want to find out more about these insane people going one  
by one through the blurring tunnel of mock colored clowns, then ask my english teacher because  
she will soon find out after she reads my paper on Abstract Loneliness. She shouldn't have made  
me mad that stupid ... good for nothing ... P.O.S.! Telling me I can't write a paper about   
love! Maybe she didn't want to hear my thoughts on it since I am 100% against it anyway.   
*shrugs*  
  
Hyrbid: Um ... I think we're done for today. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sailor Moon: The Soldier's Advent  
Author: Cherub  
Email: Myth_05@hotmail.com  
Raiting: PG  
Editor: Completely  
-----------------------------------  
Author's Note: Okay, next chapter's up  
and I hope I didn't screw up the plot   
too much, but if I did, that's what   
editors are for, ne?  
Of course, the characters don't belong  
to me, just the story, so GO CHEW A  
HYBRID COW!!!  
COMPLETELY: Umm ... he isn't refering  
to me so quit staring!! *runs and hides*  
Hybie:Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure...  
-----------------------------------  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
In the next ten minutes, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were all at a seculded   
spot downtown. They had concluded (well Ami concluded) that the most simple way to figure out   
what is going on is to teleport to the moon - remembering that they must stay in their   
protective bubble or suffocate.  
  
"Remember," Luna said, "danger equals an immediate teleport back to earth."  
  
"Of course, Luna." Mercury replied, as the others agreed also.  
  
"Why can't I go?" Chibi-Usa pouted.  
  
"We won't be doing any fighting anyway, Chibi-Usa, and we'll tell you all about it when we get   
back," Mars soothed.  
  
Mars turned back to the group, waiting for the cue. Then -  
  
"TELEPORT!" they yelled at once and dissapeared.   
  
Several seconds later they arrived, still in a circle holding hands, surrounded by a bubble so   
they could breathe, near the surface of the moon.  
  
"It's so beautiful ..." Mercury commented, but the others soon noticed she was commenting, not  
on the moon, but something in the distance.  
  
"What 'is' that?" Venus asked, looking at the shimmering deep purple object in the distance.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna look in to it as soon as we get home," Mercury answered.  
  
"Aaah, guys ... Mercury ..." Jupiter said heistantly.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Gggh .. we won't have to wait 'til you get home, Mercury!" Moon finished for Jupiter.  
  
They noticed that the object had changed its course and was headed straight for them!  
  
"Guys! This isn't cool, we can't attack!" Mars fumed.  
  
"Well ... Then let's go where we can! Back to Earth!" Venus suggested. They all agreed.  
  
"Wait!" Mercury cried just as they were about to teleport.  
  
She nodded to the object, which was now headed towards Earth. "It went away, so let's see what's  
up with the moon, then go. We can beat it back to Earth anyway."  
  
"Good idea," Moon agreed, "but let's make this quick, we don't want to go back to Earth and   
find a new villian has taken over."  
  
So they did, but to everyon's dismay, there seemed to be no aparant cause for the moon's   
darkening.  
  
"Alright, let's - huh?" Moon started. She looked down for a moment and found that- "I'm   
unmorphed?"  
-----------------------------------  
Ending Note: What is that weird light? What's up with the moon? Why is Usagi naked inside   
a bubble of energy with the other senshi in the middle of space?????? Find out when I allow   
Completely to urge me enough to put up chapter 3. Don't worry, though, about this not finishing,  
cuz I finished this story last year, so it's all a question of when we put up the next chapter.  
-Hybie  
  
COMPLETELY: Not only is it that ... but also whenever I actually feel like typing it. ^_~   
Then again, not to worry I already have most of it typed up. I only have 14 more chapters to go.  
Uh ... its not really all that bad ... ^_^! 


End file.
